Oneshot Collection
by Goldendream of Auroraclan
Summary: My oneshot collection. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Foxspeaker: Hello!**

**Cinderpelt: Another story?**

**Foxspeaker: No! A oneshot!**

**Cinderpelt: A single oneshot?**

**Foxspeaker: Nope! A collection! Mainly for challenges with Imagineclan :)**

**Disclaimerkit: Foxspeaker does not own Warriors!  
**

**Replykit: Moongazer, I know this is a bit long but, I couldn't help myself!**

* * *

"Whitewave? What's wrong?" Asked Ashleaf, the Treeclan deputy. "Fireclan have been hunting on our territory again!" The white she-cat, Whitewave, replied. "Fireclan again? What is your proof?" Asked a light brown tom, who appeared behind Ashleaf. "The area stunk of Fireclan, there was leftover prey and blood, and the scent was far enough in our territory to show it didn't drift from the border." Whitewave said, her blue eyes meeting Leafstar's green ones. Leafstar nodded, then backed into his den.

Ashleaf waited by the High Branch for Leafstar's approval on the attack on Fireclan. "And you are sure you smelt Fireclan on the prey?" Leafstar asked, his green eyes fixed on a point in the distance. "Of course!" Whitewave replied. Those Fireclan cats would pay for stealing prey in Leafbare! "All cats old enough to gather their own prey gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" Leafstar called. Ashleaf was pushed over by (who else?) _. The gray tom had hated her from the time she was apprenticed to her deputy ceremony. Of course, he was always better then her in kithood, but when they became apprentices, she became the tougher, smarter and more skilled one. "It has come to my attention that Fireclan has stolen prey from us!" Leafstar said, fixing his eyes on the border patrol who scented them. "Is this true, Whitewave?" He asked, his eyes focused on the white she-cat. "Yes! Let us go teach them a lesson!" She replied, gathering yowls of approval from her clanmates. "_Tree's that stand very high! Cats are falling from the sky! TREECLAN! _" The apprentices chanted. "Then we will attack at moonhigh!" Leafstar announced. "Ashleaf, you lead the first battle patrol consisting of Nettleclaw, Whitewave, Crookedstone and Lilyfall. Duskmask, you will lead a back up patrol consisting of Sparrowash, Gorse-eye, Pinestorm, Dawnbreeze and Jaggedrock." He said, and jumped off of High Branch. Ashleaf nodded in approval and grabbed a vole from the small freshkill pile.

"Battle patrols, gather!" Called Leafstar, his yowl filling the clearing. "Ashleaf, are you ready?" Nettleclaw asked. "Or are you so scared you want to stay here?" He sneered. "Nettleclaw, of course I'm ready! Let's go!" Ashleaf said and ran through the ivy tunnel to the Fireclan border, her patrol close behind her. "Well, well, well! Treeclan warriors? Or are you all kittypets?" A voice sneered from the bushes behind the border. "Ashleaf? More like Leaf, the Kittypet!"The cat who was taunting her came into view. "Venom-mask! You dare show your face here, yet you have Boneclan blood?" Venom-mask flinched at her words. Sure, Ashleaf had been a kittypet, but that was better then being from the rogue clan of doom! "Attack!" Ashleaf yowled, and jumped into battle.

Her first target was a she-cat who was about as tough as her, maybe a little less. Ashleaf clawed at the she-cat's sides. The she-cat yowled in pain, and ran away. _Is that all Fireclan's got? _Ashleaf thought, and turned to her next opponent, an apprentice who looked as if he was just let out of the nursery. Ashleaf nipped at his legs, and in response, the apprentice clawed her ears. Yowling, Ashleaf bit his flank, sending him away. She looked around the clearing to see Treeclan losing the battle. Whitewave was pinned by a grey tom, and Crookedstone was helping Lilyfall with two warriors. Suddenly, Ashleaf heard a yowl, and turned to see Duskmask with the backup patrol. "Well, well well! Ready to tumble?" Asked a voice from behind her. Ashleaf turned to see Venom-mask. Hissing, she clawed Venom-mask's side. Venom-mask darted behind her, and jumped on her back. He leaned forward, knocking her down. He jumped off of her and pinned her down. "Not so sure about being in a clan now, huh?" Venom-mask hissed, his claws pushed against her throat. Ashleaf's eyes widened as she realized what Venom-mask wanted to do. She closed her eyes, waiting for Starclan. Nothing. Ashleaf opened her eyes just in time to see Venom-mask toppled over by a flash of ginger. She continued to stay down, catching her breath. When she looked up, she saw Nettleclaw pushing Venom-mask down, hissing. "Did you hurt her? DID YOU?" "N-no!" Venom-mask said, and Nettleclaw let him go. Venom-mask hissed, and darted away. "We won!" Whitewave yowled, then gathered everyone to go to camp.

"Ashleaf? Are you ok?" Nettleclaw asked, looking at the blood covering her grey pelt. "Most of the blood isn't mine." Ashleaf replied, a little uncomfortable. "You know how I acted as kits? I-I'm sorry about that." Nettleclaw said, looking to the ground. Ashleaf started feeling a LOT more uncomfortable. "Truth is... I love you." Nettleclaw looked into her eyes, and Ashleaf could see true love in them. Ashleaf thought back to her days as an apprentice.

_"Hey Ashpaw!" Nettlepaw yowled to her. "What?" Ashpaw asked, tired of him interupting her training. "Want to go hunting?" He asked, and Ashpaw saw something in his eyes. Something she couldn't recognize. "Sure!" Ashpaw replied, heat rising in her face. _

Ashleaf realized, looking back, she felt the same.

"Nettleclaw? I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2: A Story from No Stars

**Foxspeaker: Here's the second one.  
**

**Cinderpelt: You're too slow! Write more often! Sheesh**

**Foxspeaker: I'm having a bad case of writers block ok?**

**Disclaimerkit: Foxspeaker doesn't own Warriors, or Cherrynose.  
**

_Hello there. Welcome to the Elder's Den of Starclan. What? No, you're not dead. I wish to tell you a story. Who am I? I'm Honeyflight. I used to be of Thunderclan, but now I am one with the stars. Have you heard of the Dark Forest? Yes, the Place of No Stars. Do you know when they began? No, they didn't just exist like Starclan. That horrid place had began by a medicine cat. Yes, I am not mistaken. A medicine cat. It started one day, during the reign of Sleetstar, leader of Thunderclan..._

* * *

_Cherrynose_ sat there, looking at the lifeless kit in her mothers jaws. _No, no, no, no, no, no..._ Her little sister, Berrykit, had so much to live for. _Starclan why? _Berrykit had been sleeping, perfectly warm, not hungry, nothing was wrong. Cherrynose's mother, Briarleaf, had woken up to a cold kit by her belly. Nothing was wrong with the kit. Nothing. Cherrynose couldn't believe it. Little Berrykit, the 12 sunrises old kit, was dead.

Cherrynose walked back to the Medicine Den, still in disbelief that her sister just died without reason. _Starclan, why were you calling her? _She needed to understand why. _Starclan, she did nothing to deserve to die. Leave my thoughts, Starclan. LEAVE! _Cherrynose lay down in her nest. Starclan left her family. She had no reason to believe. If anything, they don't deserve her. "Cherrynose? Sleetstar needs to speak to you." Called her apprentice, Jayflight.

"What is it about this time?" Cherrynose asked. Sleetstar, who was on her last life, was consistently doubting her deputy choices. Ever since Lionflame betrayed her, she had gone slightly crazy. She had a new deputy every moon.

"Private matters, this time." Jayflight replied, and nudged Cherrynose toward the Leader's Den.

"Stop fretting over Berrykit, okay Cherrynose?" Jayflight whispered, and left Cherrynose in front of the Leader's Den.

"Yes, Sleetstar?" Cherrynose asked.

"Do you remember The Berry Prophecy?" Sleetstar rasped. Cherrynose thought for a moment.

"Of course. _The berry bush will defeat the lion of fire. She will receive help from the flying jay, the red nose, and the bright flower._" She meowed.

"Think about it again." Cherrynose recited it in her head again. _The berry bush will defeat the lion of fire. She will receive help from the flying jay, the red nose, and the bright flower._ Cherrynose thought for a moment. _Berry bush, lion of fire..._

"No! Berrykit was supposed defeat Lionflame?!" She gasped.

Sleetstar nodded slowly. "My clan is dying. Starclan why?" Sleetstar meowed, looking to the roof of her den. _Starclan isn't looking out for us any more. _Cherrynose thought grimly.

"Sleetstar?" Cherrynose asked.

"Yes, Cherrynose?" Sleetstar asked, her blue eyes dull and unfocused.

"I-I-I want to retire from my role as medicine cat." Cherrynose burst out. Sleetstar's eyes focused on her.

"Why? Your not old. You've been a medicine cat for 5 moons, for Starclan's sake!" Sleetstar asked. Cherrynose looked to the roof, looking for a lie.

"I can't tell you." She admitted.

"Well, do you wish to become a warrior?" Sleetstar asked. Cherrynose thought for a moment. Being a warrior means that she has to _thank _Starclan for food.

"I'd like to become a Nursery Helper. Playing with the kits. Bringing water." She decided. Sleetstar sighed, and shook her head slowly.

"Time for your... ceremony, I guess." Sleetstar hissed the word ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath The High Rock for a clan meeting!" Sleetstar called, her mew ringing around the stone cavern. "Cherrynose is resigning from her role as medicine cat. She wishes to become a Nursery Helper. Cherrynose, do you wish to pass on your duties from Medicine Cat to Nursery Helper?" Sleetstar asked. Cherrynose met her leader's eyes, which were filled with hope.

"It is." Cherrynose replied, earning many gasps of shock from her clan.

"Then, by the Powers of Starclan, I hereby strip you of your Medicine Cat name." Cherrynose froze. _Strip_ her name?! "I hereby name you Silentjaw. You are given this name as you pass from greatness, to horribleness. Dismissed." Helper sighed. _Starclan doesn't deserve me in their arms. They deserve to die under the influence of Darkness. _

Silentjaw had spent 6 moons in the Nursery. She had met a tom named Dark Rise, who was from Shadowclan. He didn't believe in Starclan, and together they began to plot against the stars. Starclan sent her a prophecy, the Prophecy of Doom, as Dark Moon liked to call it. _T__he moon cast upon the tree, creating a shadow in the meadow,_ _such a_ _shadow that will drown the light with night, using the dark moon rise. _Silentjaw changed her name to Dark Moon, which was only used with Dark Rise. "So, Treeshadow, Meadownight and Nightmoon are ready to fight?" Dark Rise asked.

Dark Moon purred in amusement. "Of course they are! Us 5 against the Stars, who can't inflict pain!" She exclaimed.

Pawsteps followed Dark Moon's meow, and three dark furred cats appeared from the shadows. "Hello, Dark Moon. Dark Rise." Meadownight meowed.

"Hello Meadownight. Any more cats wishing to join the influence of the darkness?" Dark Moon asked, and at her words, 5 more cats appeared behind Meadownight and her siblings.

"This is Blacktalon, Tornice, Mistyflower, Whisperbird and-" Treeshadow was interupted by Dark Moon.

"Jayflight! What are you doing here?" Dark Moon hissed.

"Starclan has taken advantage of us. They need to leave. My apprentice, Fallingpaw is joining as well." Jayflight exclaimed.

"May I interrupt for a second to say I have found some others to join as well." Dark Rise meowed, looking at the two bristling she-cats before continuing. "This is Bloodwater, Boneleg, Scarletpelt, and Amberwing with her apprentice Smokepaw. I also have a few Riverclan and Windclan. Meet Goldensun and Heatherwhisker from Windclan and Mintripple, Heavydrop and Volevenom from Riverclan." Dark Rise announced, and nodded to Dark Moon.

"Well, we have almost enough to attack Starclan. I need all of you to bring more cats. Understand?" Dark Moon asked, and sent all the cats to their clans once more.

6 more months passed, and Dark Moon had enough cats to match Thunderclan! Most of them were from Shadowclan, Riverclan or were rouges. "Does everyone remember what our rule is?" Dark Moon yowled.

"Kill to win!" The cats yowled back.

"Now Dark Cats! We attack!" Dark Moon yowled, and they rushed to the Moonstone. "Everyone know how to use this? We went over it already!" She meowed, and touched her nose to the stone. Everyone else touched their nose to the stone, or to someone who was touching the stone.

"Welcome Dark cats..."

* * *

_Oh dear, you seem to be fading away. I'm sorry. This story must be continued another day. Good bye, and remember. Starclan is always here. Watching, waiting, knowing._


	3. Chapter 3

Vineleap walked through the forested clearing that was the camp of BirchClan. Cats were sharing tongues, playing and, well, having a good time. All except Vineleap. Vineleap was known throughout his clan as grumpy. It's rumored that he feels no love, that he knows nothing of gentleness and compassion. He encourages these rumors.

"Hi, Ivyleaf." He growled, as he walked past a white she-cat with green eyes. He sat down beneath the Warrior's den's roof. He slowly started to groom himself, looking about the clearing. Suddenly, an ear-piercing yowl split the calming evening air. Everyone looked around, trying to find who made the yowl. The yowl pierced the air again, followed by the screech of an eagle. Looking up, Vineleap noticed an eagle circling above a gradually growing dot, no, a _kit._ The kit landed on the high leaf-covered roof of the warrior's den. The shadow of the branch the kit landed on was gradually growing bigger, indicating that the branch was bending.

"That kit will die from the fall!" Yowled a nursery queen, Rose-eye.

"Someone climb up there!" Yowled a different nursery queen, Lilynose. "Lionthorn! Go up there!" She screeched again. Lionthorn, a golden tom, slowly started to climb the tree. He arrived at the top, and started to walk toward the kit. As soon as Lionthorn reached the beginning of where the branch spreads out, everyone in the clearing heard a crack, and the kit squealed again as the branch began to fall toward the ground. Vineleap watched, and felt something lighten in his body. As the kit was four fox-lengths from the ground, Vineleap leaped forward, and time seemed to slow down. Vineleap grasped the kit by it's scruff, and landed in front of the startled clan.

Vineleap laid the kit on the ground, and took a closer look. He could clearly see now that the kit was a she. The she-kit had black fur and amber eyes.

"Daddy?" She squealed, and nuzzled herself closer to him.

Vineleap felt a sudden surge of love for the kit. He felt as if he could take on the clan, if it meant she would be safe.

"Vineleap... You! Of all people..." Ivyleaf whispered, her green eyes opened wide in awe.

Leafstar jumped onto the High Branch, and addressed the clan.

"What shall we do with the kit? Would anyone wish to take care of her?" The light brown leader asked.

"I will." Answered an expecting queen, Lilyfire.

"Very well. And we also have to address a hero!" Leafstar yowled, her green eyes meeting Vineleap's. Vineleap stumbled backwards in surprise as everyone started yowling his name.

* * *

"So, Vineleap, want to go hunting with me?" Asked Ivyleaf, her voice barely above a mumble. Vineleap stared at her in surprise. But, he's been surprised by everything now that he was different.

"Sure, Ivyleaf." Vineleap replied, and leaped up from where he was resting. They padded out of the Ivy barrier and left to the forest.

Vineleap opened his mouth to smell the air. He smelt the familiar scent of mouse. Vineleap flicked his ears toward the smell, and Ivyleaf nodded. The white she-cat crept behind a bush, and Vineleap stalked toward the smell. Getting closer, he could tell it was under a root of an old oak tree. A small mouse crept out, and looked toward the bush where Ivyleaf was. Vinleap nodded at her, then pounced at the small mouse. As he landed, a bunch of leaves sprung up, unveiling a family of mice. Ivylead pounced out at some mice heading her way, and killed them with swift movements of her claws. As all the mice began to dissappear, mostly into a pile of soon-to-be-prey, Vineleap looked at Ivyleaf, noticing for the first time her beautiful, glowing white fur and her piercing, shining green eyes. Ivyleaf stared at him.

"Is something wrong Vineleap?" She asked, her tone playful. Vineleap shook himself out of it.

"Yes. I'm okay. Just, you know, zoned out." He replied, and opened his mouth. Squirrel! Vineleap wasn't much of a tree climber himself, but Ivyleaf was named for her swift movements through the trees. Ivyleaf pounced onto a birch tree, and dug her claws into the bark. She arrived at the top, and Vineleap could see the squirrel. Ivyleaf crept slowly across the branch, and when she was about a whisker away, sliced her claws across the neck, sending the squirrel tumbling down the tree. Vineleap pounced up, and caught it. After adding it to their pile, he noticed Ivyleaf wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?" Vineleap asked, really nervous for her. Ivyleaf turned her head to his, her green eyes piercing through his.

"The branch is too thin! If I move, I'll fall!" She meowed, her voice trembling.

_Well, the tree isn't too tall, but it would injure her. She's too heavy to catch. I have to climb up to her! _Vineleap thought.

"I'm coming up there! Don't move!" He meowed, and started to climb.

"I can't move." Ivyleaf purred. Vineleap climbed to the branch where she was. He grabbed her tail, and slowly pulled her toward him. "Ow! That hurts!" She exclaimed. Vineleap continued to pull, until she was beside him.

"Oh thank you Vineleap!" Ivyleaf mewed. She licked his cheek, and leaped down to fetch their catch.

_What just happened?_Vineleap thought, as he leaped down beside her.

_I remember this feeling._

_I remember love._


End file.
